


Paranormal undertaking

by Becky24, Jordyn_Fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cas has anger issues, Cas is chaotic gay, Dean jr - Freeform, Demons, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hellhounds, I will obviously tell ya when/if there's smut lol, M/M, Minor characters: Garth/Bess/Sam Winchester/blurry wife, Past Lovers, Sam fitzgerald - Freeform, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Vampires, Werewolves, cant forget about gertie, cardigan by taylor swift, castiel fitzgerald/ dean winchester, gertie fitzgerald - Freeform, idk if ill add smut yet, make out sesh 0-0, maybe smut, mention of wayward sisters, sam is straight cuz someone has to be, the twins and Dean are all 18, theyre in their 30s, werewolf/vampire hehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky24/pseuds/Becky24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordyn_Fanfics/pseuds/Jordyn_Fanfics
Summary: This adventure takes place many years after Original Dean Winchesters death. Sam is still alive but very old. Dean JR has been friends with the Fitzgerald twins since childhood. Dean and the twins hunted together as teenagers, but at 17 the twins revealed the fact that they're werewolves. Dean Jr has a hard time dealing with that. there will be Love, there will be happiness, but most importantly, there will be sadness and heartbreak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here. I hope you all enjoy the adventures of these three characters. I myself wanted to see their story, so I made it. This one is a little short, but its the first chapter/part.

Dean was alert, he switched the blade from his right to left hand as the current monster shifted left and right. The boy became a ‘man’ three weeks ago, and he's already hunting a demon alone. The demon got away, but now he's stuck with the hellhound it sent after him. His father, Sam Winchester, told him to call the Fitzgerald Twins for help on the hunt. There was only one issue with that. Dean had just learned last year that Castiel and Sam Fitzgerald we're werewolves. At first he was afraid, but now he's just confused as to why his father and uncle didn't kill the family of werewolves a long time ago.  
The monster charges ahead while Dean runs into a nearby cabin. He was on a snowy mountain not too far from his hometown. As Dean hides, the monster claws at the window Dean had jumped through to get in. He hears loud scratches and hides in a random closet near the bed. The monster is in the cabin, growling. Dean had special glasses so he could see that the monster was a hellhound. The beast sniffed the floor, inhaling every scent left behind by the human. Dean closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing as the hound got closer. 

“Kill it…” an unknown voice orders from outside the closet. Only seconds after did Dean hear the cries and begs. He could make out what was happening only from noise. Someone took a knife and gutted the demonic animal to death, leaving nothing but a mangled corpse. Dean opened the closet door slowly to confirm his suspicions. He finds the mangled corpse, Hellhound guts spread out all over the room.  
“You must be happy we showed up, just a second ago you were lookin like fresh steak.”  
Dean was so surprised by the savagery that he had forgotten the people in the room. He looks to them, Cas and Sam Fitzgerald. They stand next to each other, slightly looking up a Dean. The twins we're only an inch or two shorter than him. 

“Did my father send you?” Dean questions with a sigh.  
Cas crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “Why does it matter?”  
“Yes, He called and told us to help you out…” Sam interrupts. Dean groans in response.  
“What's the problem? We just saved your life!” Cas yells in anger.  
“I told my dad I could do this on my own! I told him I didn't need your help!” Dean yells. Sam is taken aback. Cas steps forward, denying Dean of personal space.  
“What's your problem with us, cuz it seems like you have something to get off your chest. Say what you gotta say.” Dean stares at Castiel's pink lips, then his bright blue eyes, and finally resting his eyes on the man's Blonde locks of hair.  
“All I have to say is that I had the situation under control…” Dean swallows a clump of built up saliva, it goes down his newly parched throat. Cas watches Deans adam's apple Move up and down. Sam coughs a little bit, causing the two to move apart. Dean and Cas look flustered but still upset.  
“Bullshit…” Cas made sure he got the last word in. Sam and Cas went home and left Dean on his own. He couldn't understand why his father called the Fitzgerald boys, they would just get in the way. According to Dean.  
An hour later, Dean is driving home. He spots something weird out the corner of his eye.  
“I can never catch a break.” 

Sam and Cas finally arrive home.  
“I'm sure he has his reason, maybe something is happening to him that we don't know about. Maybe a misunderstanding…” Sam doesn't want to assume anything but Cas sees the picture clearly.  
“He doesn't like us anymore! Ever since, ever since last year… he's been distant.” Cas closes the car door and walks up to the front porch with Sam.  
“Since we told him we we're werewolves? No… but we told him we don't eat people.”  
“Maybe he's still scared, or maybe he's disgusted with us. I don't know what his problem is.”  
The twins walk inside, it's late so Bess and Garth are asleep. The boys walk up the stairs and into their separate rooms. Sam slips into his grey pajamas pants and takes off his shirt. He has a few bruises on his shoulder that gets him thinking back to last year, back when he and Cas had just told everyone they we're werewolves. Sam’s girlfriend at the time was a hunter, and tried to kill them. Dean's father had told everyone to back off, but the twins still had trouble given that Dean's dad was very sick and a few hunters didn't fully respect him or his opinion.  
Sam went under his covers, thinking about all the people who let them down. He never thought Dean would be amongst those people.

The boys had their names on their doors. Sam's name had skulls and books on it, while Cas’ name had pink flowers and Knives. Inside Cas’ door you can see him sitting at his desk picking out some colors for his nails. He chose red. Cas likes painting his nails to calm his nerves and to keep him from doing anything stupid. The room is full of soft music and smells like chemicals. Cas finds the smell oddly satisfying. He allows his razor sharp claws to slowly show and begins painting them as he hums the lyrics to cardigan by taylor swift.  
On beat with the song, there was a knock at the window in front of him. He jumps in surprise and looks down to see who just scared the wolf out of him. It was someone he knew, his face lit up and his cheeks flushed with a bright baby pink. Cas opens the window and goes down the fire escape. Every second passing that he's not on the ground, leveled, with him, it drives him insane. He uses his enhanced abilities to jump down. Cas runs and hugs the guy who was making all that noise. He pulled away just enough so he could close the small gap with a longfull kiss. The man kisses back and wraps his arms around Castiel's waist.  
“I've missed you so much!” their lips are almost inseparable. Glued together with the bonds of longing and love.  
“I missed you too baby.” their kiss ends, but the space between them doesn't change. They hug so warmly, like they haven’t seen each other in months.  
“How did you get here? You family, didn't you guys all leave?” Cas asks with the utmost curiosity. Last Cas remembers, Dylan had to leave with family because a large group of hunters we're preparing to wipe them all out.  
“I couldn't bear to be apart from you for so long, and I know it's a risk, but I would rather die looking at you than hiding underground three states away.” Dylan looks into Castiel's ocean blue eyes that show a slight flicker of gold.  
“Promise me you'll be careful.” Cas’ eyes water as he stares into Dylan's dark brown eyes, looking for crumbs of emotion.  
“I promise, my darling.” Dylan cups Castiel's right cheek. Cas leans into the warmth. 

“Are you ok jr?” Old man Sam asks from his bed. Dean looks down at him, annoyed but also happy to see his father is still alive.  
“Why did you call the twins?” Dean still wants to confront his father about calling the twins.  
“demons are no joke. I couldn't go with you, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna let you-” he's cut off by a serious cough. Dean knew his father wasn't gonna last long. He sits by Sam's legs, finally thinking he should drop the subject.  
Dean sighs, “the hunt went ok, I lost the demon but at least I'm ok.” Sam watched Dean walk up the stairs with his head hung low. He suspected Dean was lying, which would be something to worry about. Dean doesn't lie often.  
Dean closes the plain wooden door behind him, and finds some comfy clothes. He thinks about what he saw driving home. He sheds a tear, thinking about who could have done such a thing.  
His poor friend, peter. Someone left a scorched body laying in the middle of the road for Dean to find. There was a paper that read Peter. Dean thinks it could be the demon, but He's got nothing personal with that demon. He thinks it could just as easily be one of the vampires he and a couple other hunters we're gonna kill. That one would be personal, given that he was leading the hunt those few days. Dean hopes his dreams won't be plagued with Peter's charred body in the road.


	2. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some leads on a new case.

Dean woke up with a terrible feeling, and a headache. Drinking to oblivion last night probably wasn't that good of an idea, but they had a hunter's funeral for his friend. It's been weeks since the "incident" with the so-called demon. Dean was skeptical about the whole scenario… they didn't have any big beef with any demons, and it didn't fit their original m.o… So drinking was a very nice option. His dad was still very ill, so Dean decided to leave him to rest instead of bothering him with questions, which meant he had to find the answers himself. Or, at least, find someone who knows where to look for the answers.

The most annoying thing about dating a vampire is their lack of patience. Vampires don't need much sleep, and every time Dylan spends the night over he tends to mess stuff, or "accidentally" wake Cas up earlier than he intended to. It would piss him off. Cas is NOT a morning person. Peter's funeral was yesterday, Cas couldn't go because he knew a fight would start with his former-hunter friends only at the sight of him. Peter was nice to him, he wasn't a friend after the revelation (of the twins being werewolves), but he was still very polite, and would talk to Cas and Sam if he ran into them without trying to stab them.  
Sometimes, in the late hours of the night, he imagines what it would be like if they didn't tell them, or, told them sooner. Maybe they all would have gotten over it and they'd be friends again. Maybe if it was a little sooner their heads would not be so smacked on stabbing anything different.  
"Dylan what the fuck! it's still dark outside," Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes. His blue eyes seemed darker in the dim light of the moon.

"What? I didn't do anything I swear!" Dylan protests,  
"Nah, you're out of bed, walking around; what are you doing?" He watched Dylan carefully and noticed the vampire's hand hiding behind his back.  
Dylan must be able to track his gaze, because he slowly reveals what his hand is holding. Cas is left in shock when his eyes adjust. the flash of gold on his irises. Dylan's heart races with pride.  
“I went out for a midnight snack when I saw that my meal had a little pet. I know you don't eat people, so I brought you this heart…. Maybe you’d eat in front of me for once if I got you the meal.” 

Cas gulps, still sprawled in bed.  
“What kind of pet was it?” Cas wouldn't want to eat a dog or cat, but he doesn't want to disappoint Dylan either. 

“She was a bitch.” Dylan walks closer. He looks almost intimidating in the darkness. Cas can't explain or name his feelings regarding this situation. He bites his lip, knowing he doesn't really want to eat a dog, but the dog is already dead… and the smell of the blood, the sound of it dripping on the wooden floors of his bedroom; it's enough to make any werewolf wolf out. Cas isn't any werewolf, he's a pureblood. He has way more self control. 

Dylan walks closer, leaving a trail of small blood droplets on the floor.  
“She's still warm…” He Teases. Cas pushes the bed sheets aside and stands on his own two feet, staring at what Dylan holds. 

“Just don't kill anymore dogs for me… ok?” Cas steps into the moonlight coming from the window between them. Dylan can see him, his boxers, his toned stomach, his pale chest, his bright blond hair.

“I think I could manage that.” Dylan's smirk shines in the moonlight.  
Cas nervously takes the heart from Dylan, he stares at the blood-soaked heart in his hand.  
Dylan puts a hand under Castiel's chin. 

“Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you take that first bite…” Cas looks up into Dylan's eyes carefully. He brings the heart to his lips; they turn a dark shade of red as the blood drips from his mouth to his neck. Castiel's eyes we're always a sight to see, but now more than ever as gold as they are. Dylan watches him like he can't ever look away. Cas takes that bite Dylan had longed to see all this time. 

After the first bite, Cas eats at a swifter pace. He feels empathy for the dog, but what good would it do to refuse Dylan's Gift? None, cas thought.  
Dylan cups Castiel's cheek, smudging blood on his pale face. 

~later that morning~

It's sunny out, blue sky and some clouds. Dean receives a message from a friend's mother.  
Messages start  
Thomas: This is Tommy's mom. I don't have your number and you're my son's emergency contact. I know you're a hunter too. I need your help. 

Dean: I'll be there in a few.  
Messages end

Tommy's house is half an hour away, Dean isn't gonna complain because he fears Tommy has met Peter's end. Something in his gut says his friends are being picked off. One by one. 

“Where are you headed off to?” A familiar feminine voice asks from the doorframe of Dean's room. 

“My friend needs me. So don't worry. I'll probably be back tomorrow or maybe even tonight.”

“I don't want you to get hurt. That Peter was a good boy, you watch out for what did him in. ok?” 

“Ok. mom, I'll be fine. See you soon.” 

She kisses Dean's forehead, “don't forget to tell your father that you're leaving, he's in the garage.”  
Dean walks the halls, thinking. What could have possibly happened to Thomas. Hoping. He enters the garage to a surprise. Uncle Dean's car has been uncovered. His father was in the car touching the steering wheel. Dean goes to the window and knocks. One could argue obnoxiously. Sam jumps and looks at Dean Jr. He gets out of the car and sighs.  
“What are you doing here?” Sam questions. 

“I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving again, something happened with Thomas, his mom texted me.” Sam's eyes look sad. 

“The young fellow with black hair who helped you with the vampires a few months back?” 

“Yes, I fear he's dead and someone killed him for the same reason they killed peter.”  
Dean sighs in sorrow. He's anxious because he might have to see a dead friend again. 

“Watch out for your friends… I fear they might all end up charred if you don't find who killed peter…” Dean wishes Sam could help, but he's retired, and very old. He doesn't want to ask the twins, but what else is there. Dean isn't friends with anyone else nearby. Oliver lives 2 states away right now. He moved right after we chased those vampires out.  
“Call the twins, I don't want you doing this alone.”

Dean thinks about that as he drives to Tommy's place. Halfway there he calls Sam. Not Cas because he doesn't want to deal with his bitchiness.  
“Hey sam, um you got a sec?” 

“Sure dean. what do you need?” Sam is playing nice, but he still remembers Deans behavior last week. 

“Well, I need your help on a job. I'm checking on a friend and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need you and your brothers help later, so get here when you can.” Dean parks to send Sam a text. The google maps link. “Just send you the link to where I'm going. So see you when you get there.” 

“Wait dean, hold on. Who's the friend?” 

“It's…. It's Thomas. I know you guys didn't end on good terms, but the guys in trouble and I'm hoping you can put your differences aside to help me figure this shit out. Who killed peter and all” 

“Sure dean, but you really think Thomas was murdered by the same thing that murdered Peter?”

“I'd bet money on it. I have a theory.” 

“Ok. I respect your opinions and inputs, so I'll tell Cas and we’ll be on our way soon.”

Deans hums an approval and hangs up. He gets back on the road to Tommy’s place. 

Cas got all cleaned up in time for breakfast. He told his father and mother that he wasn't hungry so he could spend more time with Dylan. The vampire was lying in Castiel's bed, watching Tv.  
Cas had just started to drift off to sleep, when Sam walks in the room. 

“No way, Dylan!?”  
Cas shoots up

“Could you be any louder!” he whispers while shutting the door behind Sam.  
“Yes he got here yesterday night.” 

“Sup.” 

“Sup? That's all I get?” Cas shrugs innocently at Sam. “Cas we don't murder, we can't associate ourselves with murderers, he's a monster! What if Dean finds out!?” Just as Sam mentions Dean's name, Dylan looks up at Sam curiously. But Sam could tell that the curiosity was masking anger and resentment. 

“Why the fuck would I care what he thinks? He  
doesn't like us, he doesn't wanna see us ever again…”  
“Stop putting words in his mouth, he doesn't despise us. He just asked me for our help on a job. Said something happened to Tommy and he needs our help.” Cas pauses in confusion. 

“When?” 

“Just now. ”

“Why would we help him; then even worse, why would we help tommy!?” 

“Don't be an ass, I know you're coming whether it's Tommy or not. I know you value Deans opinions way more than I do. That's why you get so butt hurt. That's why you were so Butt hurt last week.” 

“He was being mean to both of u-” 

“I wasn't the one who was gonna cry about it!” Dylan gets up, clearly jealous another man could affect Cas this way, that's what sam was thinking anyway. 

“Sounds like you should help him…” Dylan enters.

“But, he's done too much, I can't just help him. He's the reason you weren't here for so long, he's been mean to all of us.”

“But baby, this is a chance to maybe get him to be a friend again.”

“And why would you want that?” Cas questions with full curiosity. 

“I want my love to be happy. I know you need friends for that….” 

Cas agrees to go with Sam after Dylan agrees to hide out somewhere else while they're away.  
The whole ride is filled with Sam and Cas’ bickering about Dylan being back in their lives. 

“He's a monster.” Sam reminds Cas again. 

“So are we…:”

“Maybe, but there is a fine line between us and him. We don't eat people!”

“Fine, whatever. I'm not breaking up with Dylan, he's gonna kill people whether I'm with him or not.” 

“Just be careful, cuz you're gonna regret associating yourself with him.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and looks out the window as they pull up to the house. They park next to Dean's car. They walk to the porch and ring the doorbell.  
An older woman opens the door. She looks like she was crying all morning. Cas switches to grief mode. Sam doesn't need to do that, he's naturally sad. He always had more empathy than Cas. the older woman welcomed them in with haste, she looked as though she didn't want the neighbors seeing who came in. 

The twins spotted the charred body on the living room floor. Dean was sitting on the couch with his hands on his head. Sam sat on the couch, Cas stood next to sam.  
“What should we help with?” 

Dean sniffles, “I found some leads, the killer left a leaf from the pilea cavernicola flower. It only grows in caves. I need… I need you guys to check out a few caves in this town. I'll be doing the same.” Dean gives Sam a map that has all the caves marked. He has the twins only looking at two caves and Dean gets four. 

“Come on, well take one of your caves.” Cas blurts without thinking.  
Sam looks over to Cas in annoyance. 

“Really?” Dean looks up at Cas. he's hopeful, he's Begging with his eyes; they’re puffy and pink.

“I know it took a lot to ask us for help, and I know Thomas was a good friend to you. The last thing you should do is, all the work. You just focus on your three caves and we’ll focus on ours. We’ll regroup after.” 

“I really hope you boys find who did this to my son…” the older woman speaks.

“We will, I promise you that marguerite.” Deans hugs her. 

All three boys head to their respective cars. Cas sighs.  
“I wasn't expecting that…” 

“Expecting what, the burned body, Cas… we eat hearts to survive…”

“so...I just wasn't expecting that. It caught me off guard.” Cas looks at his shoes, feeling disturbed by the body he saw. 

“It's ok. Well catch who did this to tommy and peter, then move on from burned bodies.”

~hours later~  
Dean walks through the moist walls, the sound of water droplets hitting the ground. The cave is wet, unlikely that anyone is hiding out here. It's empty, barely any plant life, Only fungi. 

Dean searches all of his caves to no avail. He found some of the pilea cavernicola flowers in the last cave, but he could tell nobody had been there. He gets back in his car and curses under his breath. He hopes the twins have better luck in their caves. He prays. Up to the heavens. Where Jack hears.  
Dean had been told of Jack and how Sam, his uncle Dean and uncle Cas raised him; and even that he became the new god. Dean jr showed his admiration every once in a while.  
He would often wonder what it's like for Dean and Cas in heaven. One would assume pleasant. 

Cas and Sam finish two caves.  
“You do the last one since you asked for it.” Sam pants. 

“You ass, you're not even gonna help?”

“No, I'm tired. Searching caves is big stuff.”

“I'm tired too…”

“I don't care. You promised another cave, you search it.”  
Cas grumbles in his seat, arms crossed.

Sam drops Cas off at the cave, it's dark, and scary. Perfect for hiding away. Perfect for lurking.  
Cas goes in, unsure if he should demand back up.  
It's moist, damp, but not super wet. Cas looks around for a few minutes. He finds a number of things; blood, footprints, and some of those cavernicola flowers Dean talked about. It was clear to him that he found the right cave. He knows someone must be lurking in here somewhere. The cave is spacious, very big. Big enough for Cas to walk straight and not touch the walls. He used a flashlight to illuminate his path. He started to hear sneering, small hisses. 

There was a light. a light other than his own, at the end of the cave Cas sees a light. Orangy, like fire. He gets closer, determined to avenge Thomas. 

“I know you're there.” Cas finds the voice frightfully familiar. So familiar it stops Cas in his tracks. A figure emerges from the darkness. A man.  
“Cas, baby, You won't tell on me right?” 

“Wh-why did you kill Thomas.” Castiel's lip trembles. He's disappointed, but there's surprisingly a hint of fear. 

“I killed him because I came seeking vengeance.” Dylan doesn't hesitate, almost like he's sure Cas is harmless. 

“I thought… Thought you came back for me…” Cas doesn't tear up, his voice doesn't crack. He's a grown man. At least he believes so, the ‘man’ is only 18.  
“I came back for you and vengeance. I wouldn't have come back without the other.” Dylan looks apologetic but guilty nonetheless.  
Cas steps forward and touches Dylan's right arm softly.

“Get away from this place. Run away, far away.” Cas stares into Dylan's eyes with purpose, with power. 

“Baby I know you wont turn me in and I know you wont hurt me. I'm not going anywhere till I finish off the last hunter who Killed half my family and made us travel away from home!” Dylan appears more aggressive now, and Cas isn’t risking a brawl in this cave, with Sam outside in the car. 

“Do not test my love for you, not now, not ever.” Cas lets go of Dylan's arm and steps back.  
“Don't pretend to know my limits, don't pretend to understand what I'm going through right now.” 

“You think I'm ignorant to your struggles?” Dylan steps closer.

“I think you're ignorant to the struggle you have created for me.” Cas steps back. 

“I am fully aware, but you're just gonna have to suck it up if you love me..” Dylan shows no remorse now, no hint of regret. 

“So, I love you, but you never loved me?” Cas can feel the water trickling from his eyes. His cheeks turn a rosy pink. Dylan frowns at the question, like it was a stretch to assume he never had love for Cas. 

Cas lowers his head after a tear falls to the floor. He tries to hold the tears back, but they just keep flowing. “I don't wanna s-see you anymore…” He stutters as the tears fall in his mouth. 

“Cas, please… Just let me kill Oliver. You know you won't tell Dean. you know Dean will either kill me or I kill him.” 

“How am I supposed to stand idly by while you kill my friends!?” There's a long pause as Dylan looks into Castiel's eyes for the right answer. All he finds is betrayal and sadness, caused by him. 

“They're not your friends, ignore what I'm doing. Tell Sam and Dean that you didn't find anyone here, tell them the killer most likely moved on by now.” Cas trembles and wipes his tears. He takes a deep breath and tries to dry his face. 

“I'll do this, but stay away from me. I can't be associated with you.” Cas starts to calm down, all that's left of evidence is a hint of sentiments gone overboard. 

“I will honor your wishes, but know that I love you no matter what.”  
“I don't believe you…” and with that, Cas turns his back. He walks into the sunlight, catching breezy winds, the sound of ruffling leaves on trees. The grass crunches under every footstep.  
Sam waits patiently as Cas opens the car door. 

“What's wrong?” 

Cas is silent as he sits. He's still contemplating his response. 

“What do I tell Dean?”

“I didn't find anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, give me all your feedback. helps me understand the audience and what I need to improve on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys struggle with guilt and try to Come together as friends.

Dean lies back on the couch with a beer. He touches his temple, trying to relieve his headache. There's small chatter coming from the kitchen, just a few feet away. He can recognize three voices; Sam, Cas, and his mom. Dean doesn't bother listening in, he just throws one back and keeps staring at the wooden walls. The walls aren't interesting, but when your brain is so tired, they rather look at something meaningless, something without complexities for once. Dean fights back guilty tears. 

“It's not my fault” Dean mumbles to no one. 

“It's not my fault.”

“It's not my fault.”

“We know that…'' Cas interrupts from the kitchen door frame. Sam and Dean's mom are still talking in the kitchen. 

“It's all my fault… if we had killed all the vampires that day, maybe-”

“Why do you think it was the vampires? It could've been that demon.” 

“No, Peter and Tommy only went on one job together. The vampire hunt. That's what they have in common with me. Cuz if you remember, the first body was for me to find.” 

Cas sits next to Dean on the couch.

“So no doubt about it, it was one of those vampires?” 

“No doubt. I'd bet my life it was one or two of those bloodsuckers. Gotta get a stache of dead man's blood, catch these sons of bitches.”

Cas shivers, thinking of Dylan being murdered. Sam walks in and sees the two conversing normally for once.

“Aren’t you a little green for beer?” Sam asks, amused. 

“He's breaking the law!” Cas adds. He goes along with sam. 

Dean accepts Sam's attempt to change the mood.

“You gonna tell on me?” 

Cas thinks back to what Dylan said. 

_ Cas, baby, You won't tell on me, right?  _

He shivers, going pale. Sam looks at him with a confused head tilt. 

Cas gets up and runs outside. Not dramatically, just casually ran away. 

Cas stands on the front porch, hearing the leaves ruffle and a few birds sing. 

“Fuck, fuck you, Dylan.” _ Got me feeling like an overdramatic teen in a high school show on Netflix _ , Cas thought.

The door behind Cas creeks open loudly. 

“So, now it's my turn to vaguely help you…”

Cas looks at Dean, doesn't mean to look pitifully broken, but he does. Cas thinks, I'm _ being manipulated, but that doesn't merit all these feelings, especially if I know _ . 

Cas opens his mouth to say something but fails. 

“Listen, I know I was an asshole last week, and maybe that's a part of why you're sad?”

He waits for Cas to respond

“N-no, you're not why I'm… upset. Very bold of you to assume I'm affected by you.” 

Cas snickers.

Dean walks closer in Castiel's personal space. 

“I know I affect you.”

Cas looks down to his lips then up to his eyes and swallows some anxiety. 

“How the hell would you know. You don't know anything about me that I haven't told you. I have all the needed support systems; Mom, Dad, Sam, and my boyfriend.” when Cas realizes his mistake he looks to the floor. Dylan is a manipulator, he let cas down. 

“I know that one of those is failing you right now. You won't say it out loud, but I know who you want to turn to when one of those fails you.”

“You?” Cas thinks back to when he first lost Dylan,  _ when Dean and his hunter friends scared Dylan and his family away. Cas was depressed, he would still live life normally, but sometimes it was all to clear what the problem was. Dean found him one day at a bar with a fake ID. _

_ “If I didn't have one of my own, I would've made you leave.” _

_ Cas ignored him. _

_ “Come on, Sam told me to cheer you up.”  _

_ “You're doing a horrible job..” _

_ After a while, They got to chatting, drinking, and dancing.  _

_ Dean had a certain disdain for the Twins because they we're werewolves. For reasons only known to dean, he forgets about all of that when one of them is upset. Maybe it reminds him of when they were kids and he would have to console them if they fell or if they got hurt. It's only now that he knows why they healed so fast..  _

Back to now, Dean smirks at Castiel's one word question. 

“You went home with me, that day you're thinking of right now.”

“I know, I was drunk, but not blackout drunk..” Cas is slowly losing his lid. Basically, Dean is pissing him off. 

“You kissed me. You kissed me before we could make it through the door, And it was the first time since you told me, that I didn't think about how you're a heart-eating werewolf.”

“Are you for real? I said sorry and then went to sleep alone on that very couch inside! How does that make YOU the person I turn to when one of my support systems fail me?” 

“Because I know you wanted to cuddle up next to me. Feel my warmth under and over your skin. I know what you wanted that night. I know you have a crush on me, so I know who you turn to when all else fails. Me.”

“Just shut up. You just called me a heart-eating monster two seconds ago. Leave me alone.” Cas turns away, looking back at the trees and the birds. He takes one step off the porch.

“Cas, wait.” 

Dean walks in front of him, making him stop. 

“You pompous bastard, leave me be.” 

“You can't run from this conversation.”

“I can run way faster than you.”

“Please don't run away…” The leaves crunching under his feet. “I know you're not a bad monster, I just feel bitter or confused or even jealous sometimes. Right now I see a person, Just a person.”

“None of that matters if your perception of me changes with the blink of an eye.” 

Dean sighs.

“What I'm trying to say is, you've been helpful and I'm going to try and look at you and sam in a new light.”

“So a new lens. You're gonna think about us as people and not monsters?”

“Yes, I'm tired of being angry or fearful towards you and sam. I always knew deep down that you guys are good. Our childhood will always mean something.” Emphasizing that last word. 

“Fine, but im not stupid. You can't just flip a switch.” 

  
  


With Sam, he goes around the house. He hasn't been there in a long time.

He walks up the stairs, looking at the family photos, the ugly wallpaper. Sam smiles as he comes across one picture. A picture of the three Original Sam, Dean and Cas. He puts a Hand on the frame. 

“I wish I could have met you, Dean and Cas. You guys saved the world…” 

“That they did, want me to tell you about it” When Sam looks to see who Had spoken, he finds Sam walking closer with his cane. 

“I already know the story, Cas sacrificed himself to save Dean, then Jack took Chucks powers, and Dean Decided to leave him powerless. Soon Chuck will die like any other human. All thanks to You guys. You guys we're heroes.” 

“That's not the whole story…” Old Sam puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

“How much more could there be?” 

“A lot more, would you like to hear it?” 

“Hmm…. yes!” Sam's smile is as bright as the sun. The old Winchester remembers when He used to smile like that with his brother, when Dean would make him laugh, when Cas would say something weird, and Dean would make fun of him. He remembers them as clear as the picture. 

“Well let's start at the very beginning...” The two walk off. 

Everyone seems to be busy. Too busy to notice what's happening.

On to Cas, who's still talking with Dean just a little stretch away from the porch. 

The last thing he heard from Dean was that Cas was an amazing person and that he deserves a second chance. Cas blushes visibly. 

He looks down, failing to hide his face.

“Look at me.” his voice stern and demanding, like he's not gonna keep talking if Cas don't look at him. 

Cas looks up, his blush much more calm. 

“I'm the one who should be thinking of giving you a second chance. You were an asshole to me...”

“I would like a second chance as well. So how about this,” Dean holds out his hand for Cas to take. “We forget our past issues with each other and become friends…” 

Cas takes his hand

“Friends.” 

They both smile in their handshake. 

“Now let's go inside.” Cas nods silently and they both walk back up the porch. Dean grabs the doorknob and turns it.

It wont open.

“Hold on let me text Sam.” As Cas calmly texts his brother, the clouds not so calmly turn grey.

**Cas: The front door isn't opening**

**Sam: Im busy, and no one locked it**

**Cas: just open the fucking door**

Cas exhales at the same moments as the clouds thunder. Dean and Cas look at the sky. Small droplets of water fall from the grey clouds darkening the sky. 

Dean tries to open the door again, but it's really in there. Cas bangs on the window 

“Hey, let us in!”

**_THUMP_ **

“The door!” Dean yells, trying to open it again. A loud crash comes from inside. Cas becomes visibly worried. He bangs on the glass harder.

“Hey! What's happening in there!?” They both hear a scream from inside. 

“We have to bust in!” Cas lets his nails grow into long sharp claws, and his eyes turn a bright yellow. He steps back and then jumps through the window. Dean doesn't have time to stare in awe, he jumps through the window too. 

“We leave for two seconds and we get ambushed by vampires!?” Dean runs to the kitchen to find the backup machete, while Cas Saves Sam. There are about 10 Vampires in the living Room. Dean’s mom is screaming in the kitchen. 

“Dean! Hurry up and get in here!” Cas and Sam decapitate two vampires. 

“I'm trying to find the machete!” Dean yells from the kitchen. One of the vampires throws Sam across the room and the other pins Cas against the wall. 

The vampire whispers in Castiel's ear, “We have orders not to hurt you…”

“Well you're gonna have to rebel a little, cuz im not letting you hurt my brother or my friends.” Cas kicks the vampire away from him. He gets in stance to defend and attack. 

Two vampires focus on Sam. they each get jabs in, but Sam is holding his own.

Cas gets kneed in the stomach from the same vampire. 

“I can't hurt you badly, so I guess i'll have to keep you occupied.”

Cas scratches at the vampire, tearing a lot of meat off his shoulder. The vampire screams. 

He tackles Cas to the ground.

“You son of a Bitch!” He chokes Cas with both hands. 

Cas tries to breath, but his airway is blocked. 

“Do… not,” Cas tries to kick the vamp, but he's tougher than Cas originally calculated. “Insult... my parents!”

There are loud footsteps Cas can't see. They get closer every second. The vampire's head is cut clean off with a machete. The blood spills all over Cas and his shirt. Dean pushes the body off and stretches a hand. Cas reaches for his arm and stands. They both look in eachothers eyes and nod, as if mutually agreeing to spread out and help Sam kill the remaining vamps.

Sam fights off two vampires with some martial arts and supernatural powers.

He rips one head off and throws it at the other vampire. That vampire looks around and sees more severed heads than attached one's. Sam kicks him in the face. No hair falls out of place like with Cas, mostly because Sam's hair is close to bald. 

The vampire lands on the ground unconscious. Sam sprawls the vampires back and pulls his head clean off. Sam pants in exhaustion, watching the blood pool around his shoes. Black high Top converse.

Castiel's red, but once pink shoes never stood a chance in this fight. Also high top converse. 

Dean finishes off his vamp with the machete, splatting blood all over. Cas does his finisher by ripping his vampire's head off the jaw. 

The three try to catch their breath.

“Where are your mom and dad?” Sam questions, still out of breath. 

“Hiding, I sent them to the basement after I got the machete.” Dean goes to the basement.

“How the hell are we all gonna get this place cleaned up again?” Cas asks no one after Dean has been gone for a while.

“We're not. I'm paying someone to discreetly clean up the whole place. In the meantime, We’ll just have to find some place to stay.” Dean's father interjects while walking up the basement stairs with his cane.

“You can stay with us, I'm sure our parents would be happy to help in any way they can.” Sam offers, Cas nods. 

“If Garth and Bess would welcome us, I would be delighted to accept. Go home and Tell them what happened.Text dean what they say.” 

“Ok, see ya.” Sam and Cas wave and head out the door. Once they're gone, Dean sighs. He looks around the room and sees all the blood and dead bodies.

“I hope the cleaner gets all the stains out…”

  
  


Sam and Cas head home. Thankfully they have a car, so most people won't see the blood. 

Homeboys drive home and find the lights in the kitchen on.

“Mom, Dad? Everything alright?” it's 6pm and already quite dark. 

After a horrifying pause, “we're here darlings, come in!” 

The boys walk into the kitchen from the living room.

“You will not believe the day we've had...” Cas sighs. 

“Well you both look like you fought an entire pack of vampires…” Bess comments. 

“Well, just 10.” Sam chuckles. 

“Just 10 huh, cuz that's such a small amount…” Bess sarcastically replies. 

“Mom, Dad, we need to ask you something…” Cas gets straight to the point. 

“ When the Vampires attacked, we we're at Dean's house. Now it's all messed up and bloody.” sam insists on finishing Cas’ sentences 

“So we're asking if Dean, his mom and dad can stay here with us. I know we have the space for his parents, and Dean can sleep in my room, we can be bunk buddies.”

“I didn't want him in my room anyways...hmpf” sam crosses his arms. 

“Oh shut up, I know for a fact that you don't want him there.” Cas shakes his head in disappointment in his brother's behavior. Sam rolls his eyes

“Ok boys, settle down. The Winchesters Can stay, they are always welcome.” Garth announces with a smile. 

“Thanks dad, I'll tell Dean right now!” Cas runs upstairs and gets his room ready while texting Dean the all clear. 

**Cas: My parents said you guys are welcome to stay however long you'd like.**

**Dean: Awesome, what's the situation looking like?**

**Cas: Your parents get to take Gertie's old room, and you can bunk with me.**

Dean takes a few minutes to respond

**Dean: That's cool, see you when we get our stuff packed.**

Cas picks up three sweaters left on the floor, hides his Pink glitter vibrating dildo. He takes extra care hiding that, putting it all the way in the back of his underwear drawer. Dean would only find it if he was a creep. He puts all the dirty socks in the hamper, and throws away the loose trash. 

Garth gets Gertie’s room set up for Sam and his wife while the twins take showers. 

(separately) 

A few hours later around 9pm, the winchesters arrive. Sam and his wife settle in Gertie’s room. They say thankyou and head off to sleep. They're exhausted after such a tiring day. They didn't do any killing, but they're old, and must've worried a lot. 

Dean sets his bag down in a far corner. He sits on Castiel's bed, looking at him as he pulls out the mattress from the closet. Cas struggles a little bit and it makes Dean smile in amusement. 

Cas looks over, “you think this is funny?” 

“I do, and I'm tired of pretending it's not.” they both laugh.

“shut up.” Cas says playfully. He finally gets the mattress on the floor next to the bed. “I figured you didn't want to sleep on the couch…” Cas says, waiting for Dean to realise the shade he just threw.

“Wow,” Dean chuckles. “Are you saying you have more hospitality?” 

“I do.” 

“Not true, I let you kiss me. That triumphs letting you sleep in the bed.”

Cas blushes hard. He quickly turns to the closet, to get sheets. 

“You make me sound desperate…” 

“I know you're not…” Cas throws the sheets at him. 

“If we're gonna be friends again, we have to update each other, like get to know each other..” Cas offers. 

“Like two truths and one lie, or truth or dare?” 

“Truth or dare is weird with just two people, how about the first one…” 

“Ok, I'll go first.” Dean thinks, “I got one; you are the first and only guy I've ever kissed, I have spoken to uncle Dean from beyond the veil, and I have studied some small witchcraft.” 

“You've never spoken to Dean beyond the veil.”

“correct, that was the lie.” Dean smiles, it becomes contagious. “Your turn.” 

“I have never kissed a girl before, I know french, and spanish; and I sleep with plushies.” 

“You have kissed a girl…” 

“Nope, choose wisely.” 

“You don't sleep with plushies!” Dean says this with all the confidence in the world. Cas takes a giant teddy bear from under the covers behind the pillows. 

“The lie was, french and spanish. I only know english.” 

“Wow, that's a big teddy bear. Who gave you that?” 

“My ex. Back at your house, I said I had a boyfriend, but we broke up yesterday..” 

“Sorry, that must suck.” 

“It was necessary…” Cas doesn't want things to get awkward, so he quickly changes the mood. “But at least I get to keep the bear, he's so cuddly and soft.” Cas jumps on top of the bear. 

He can't remain in balance, so he falls back onto the bed. They both laugh at Castiel's clumsiness. 

The two play fight all around the room, tickling, throwing pillows, and jumping on top of the teddy. They become perfectly visible through the window…

They stay up till 11 pm and eventually fall asleep. Smiling, they dream while Dylan plots from the bushes a few feet from Castiel's window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.   
> comment your feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by  
> @/Jorman_art  
> @/Beckysrs  
> on Instagram.
> 
> more is coming soon.


End file.
